


Amazing Like You (Peter Parker x Reader)

by KaciiGamer



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Clueless Peter, Crime Fighting, Cute, Cute Talks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Superpowers, Teen love, also Tom Holland, cause Tom plays Spider-Man, determined reader, the title is a pun, tom holland x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaciiGamer/pseuds/KaciiGamer
Summary: The reader is a new recruit for the Avengers, and almost instantly becomes friends with Peter; due to their same likeness for the sciences and the fact that they’re the same age (18, for the story’s case) which aids in being 100% relatable with each other (you know, besides the fact of genders and such). The reader is quite new with experimenting with her powers and she has a slight jealousy towards Peter since he has had more time to work with his spider skills; which results in her feeling as if she is the weak link of the group. This spurs the idea of going out by herself to discover what her powers can really do, which might not end up going the way she planned...





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to put out a preview of something I’ve written a few months ago (and that’s practically finished already) so I decided why not? It’s almost done and gives me the opportunity to post something on here related to my writing instead of keeping you guys waiting for the next Remember chapter! So, without further ado, here is a preview of Amazing Like You!

_“Come on, Y/n! Just push yourself a little more, remember what I showed you!”_

Pushing yourself. You know, the thing you do when you’re determined about overcoming a barrier and accomplishing a milestone; when you want to prove to yourself that you can do it. That’s what the goal has been as of recent, proving yourself not only to your team but to you. What’s the point of being on a team when you have the constant feeling of never being able to amount to what your team can do both banded together and as their own separate hero?

So then you make the decision to get help, to want to know more about what you can do and how you can channel that part of you to help in battle. But, even with coming to that decision how would you fair when no one can spare the time of day?

_“I thought I had one more to go with Vision? Isn’t he going to help me with my powers?” In reality, she wouldn’t be upset over free time but this was the fifth-time training regarding her powers were pushed aside for some greater issue, not that she wanted to put herself before the safety of others._

How would you feel when one of your friends had the chance to do what you wanted to do constantly, to use their powers and go around helping people the way you always wanted to?

_“Where were you that you had to come in costume?” She inquired, eyebrows raising slightly as she put her laptop on the center table. “Oh, it was just a simple bank robbery, nothing big though, it was one of those small ones on the corner of 5 th and 6th.” He shrugged it off as if saying he had gone to Game Stop or some other casual place, which elicited a pang in Y/n’s heart, her words from training earlier echoing in her mind. “Oh.”_

Sometimes, you have to take chances into your own hands and help yourself to get the job done, but will it be as fruitful as you want it to be? Do you believe the outcome would have been the same as one where you were to wait for someone from your team to help you out?

Well. There’s only one way to find out.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n struggles with trying to unlock her full potential of being on the Avengers team, growing restless of training with hand-to-hand combat and wanting to discover what her powers hold for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the first chapter of Amazing Like You! I’m so happy with how you guys received the preview for this so I’m excited with how this chapter (and the next) will go! For the story’s purpose the reader’s superpower is called Emotional Empowerment, I linked it here ( http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Emotion_Empowerment# ) so you can have more information on what it fully is (the story will go more in-depth about it in later chapters). Also: Y/N/N = Your nickname, Also also: for the sake of this story Peter is 18, and you know why (in the movie he's 14 I believe and this will NOT work with a 14 year old)

“Come on, Y/n! Just push yourself a little more, remember what I showed you!”

Natasha coached off in the sidelines, her hands gripped tightly in encouraging fists as she watched the young girl knock one of the simulated training bad guys on their back with a swift kick. 

Y/n grunted in reply before ducking a punch that was aimed at her face. Quickly putting her fists up to cover her, she lunged to the right and landed a hook to the next simulation’s ribs, then spun around to elbow the man in his face and finished him off with another punch to the face; sending him flying to the ground. 

There was a moment of silence as the simulations slowly faded away, slight panting escaping Y/n’s lips before throwing her head back in a deep groan. 

“Alright, that was way better than last time, I have to say that was a very good combo of the elbow and the punch, but, in the future you’ll want to actually keep your back to the perpetrator when you elbow them, to spare yourself the time of having to spin again for the punch. It’ll also give you more power within the finishing blow.” Nat smiled reassuringly while patting the young girl on her shoulder. “But you did great overall, that’ll be enough training for today.”

 Finally catching her breath Y/n tilted her head in confusion, “I thought I had one more to go with Vision? Isn’t he going to help me with my powers?” 

In reality, she wouldn’t be upset over free time but this was the fifth-time training regarding her powers were pushed aside for some greater issue, not that she wanted to put herself before the safety of others.

The thing was, Y/n had the ability of emotional empowerment, so through her emotions she was able to do things like gain super strength or create blasts of energy from her body; heck she could even create another form of herself if she generated enough energy to do so. But, with all of the available Avengers being busy she wasn’t able to explore that side of her, since most of her training was kept strictly to hand-to-hand combat.

“Not today, Tony has him doing some duties for SHIELD so you’re free for the rest of your day.” Natasha would have left it at that if it weren’t for the look of disdain that flashed over Y/n’s features; her motherly nature kicking in for the moment. “Alright, what’s up? I thought you’d be happy to finally have time to relax; you’ve been training yourself to death for the past three weeks!” 

Y/n looked at the red-head sheepishly, realizing that her emotions had given her away. 

Typical. 

“Well, not that I’m happy for free time, it’s just that…” She let a small sigh breeze past her lips, “I haven’t gotten the hang of my powers and I just feel like I won’t be able to do anything in battle if I never get the chance to see what I can do. And it’s easy for you guys to handle yourselves, I mean, Steve is basically a genetically modified super human, Clint has his arrows, Tony has his suit, Bruce is a beast!” She slightly laughs at her comparisons but continues on with her point, “You have your kick ass skills, Wanda has her powers, Vision is… Vision, and Peter is Spider-Man! Out of you guys I’m just…  A girl who can throw a few punches here and there.” 

Y/n wasn’t much of a person to put herself down in front of another person but these were just the facts of her continuous pondering. Natasha smiled softly and shook her head, putting her hand on Y/n’s shoulder gently, offering her support. 

“Hey, you’re apart of this team just as we are, so what if you haven’t been able to see what you can do? Do you think Peter just showed up under Tony’s arm and instantly became a part of the team?” 

“I mean…” 

“No, that’s not what happened. He had to go through training and discover things on his own along with what he had to offer him as well. I’m not trying to compare you to him I’m just saying; it takes time. Don’t try to rush yourself Y/n, it’ll come naturally. So, take the rest of the day to relax, you deserve it.” 

With that final statement, Natasha pulled her into a short hug before walking out of the training room, leaving Y/n to reprocess her advice.

After a long, hot shower, and some self-talking to, Y/n heeded Natasha’s advice, slipping into some comfy PJ’s and curling up on the couch in the living room of the Stark tower with her laptop. Within an hour of browsing through multiple websites the tower’s elevator dinged, signaling that someone has come back. “Hello?” Y/n’s cheeks heated to a soft pink as she quickly recognized who the voice belonged to. “Hey Peter!” She sat up and looked over the back of the couch to see Peter looking at her with a smile. 

Upon further inspection,  _not that she was checking him out or anything_ , she saw that he had his Spider-Man suit on with a hoodie on over the top. 

“Where were you that you had to come in costume?” She inquired, eyebrows raising slightly as she put her laptop on the center table. 

“Oh, it was just a simple bank robbery, nothing big though, it was one of those small ones on the corner of 5th and 6th.” He shrugged it off as if saying he had gone to Game Stop or some other casual place, which elicited a pang in Y/n’s heart, her words from training earlier echoing in her mind. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, but do you happen to know where Mr. Stark is? I wanna talk to him about this new concept I have about my suit.” Peter’s voice was laced with giddiness and excitement, seeming to only further cause pain to Y/n. 

 _‘He’s so clueless…’_  She thought sadly before humming, pretending to be in thought. “He might be in his lab, I think I remember him saying something about fixing this thing with his own suit, I don’t know.” 

Of course, she knew, she had joked with him hours ago when he caught her reading on the couch before descending to his lab. “Okay, thanks Y/N/N!” He shot a friendly smile her way before calling the elevator, hearing the light ding then hopping inside to ride it down. 

Y/n huffed out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in, slumping down against the arm of the couch. “At least someone is out there taking down robbers…” A wash of sadness covered her before being transformed into determination. If no one was going to teach her the ways of controlling her powers then she would just have to help herself, and the only way to do that was to seek out a real situation where she’d need to use them. 

She was going to find herself a crime to stop.


	3. Finding Crime to Fight Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now fueled on doing things herself, Y/n begins the tedious and long struggle of finding herself a crime to stop, even if the others can help her or not; even if it meant hiding her intentions from a certain Web-Slinger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay idk WHY I waited so long to post this chapter, it was supposed to go up yesterday but I didn’t have the time so here it is now! At 1:06 AM! I’m great lol This is going to be a pretty long one so I’m still trying to get used to formatting the spaces between talking and general narration so let me know what you guys think! Also: e/c = eye color, s/c = skin color

A week had gone by with little to no success coming towards Y/n’s plan of putting her unused powers into action. It all started out with one simple task; asking.

_*One Week Ago*_

Tony had his nose stuck in his work on his desk, eyes scanning over various tiny parts that seemed to belong to some much larger contraption encased within one of his many blueprints. He sat up in his swivel chair, going to turn around to face another one of his desks, only to come face to face with Y/n. 

“Jesus fucking Christ! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!” 

Placing a hand over his chest he attempted to catch his bearings, glaring at the h/c haired young lady. 

“Hey Tony!” She happily exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that she had scared him half to death, “I have a huge favor to ask you, so please think about it with all the consideration in your heart.” 

Tony eyed her suspiciously, placing his hands on his knees, “Alright kiddo, shoot.” 

Taking a deep breath, Y/n put on a thousand-dollar smile and tilted her head ever so slightly, “Will you PLEASE help me learn more about my powers?” She pleaded, clasping her hands together in a pleading motion. 

Tony hummed in thought, looking off into space as he considered the pros and cons of this predicament he had found himself into. “You see kiddo, I would love to, but I’m currently tasked with making improvements on my suit, Parker’s suit, and anything else that seems to have my name on it; but, you should ask Cap, I think he’s free.”

And thus, the wild goose chase of finding someone to help her had begun. 

Things seemed to only get worse from there, from Cap having to go on a mission somewhere, Natasha and Clint being MIA, and Wanda having to attend meetings for something she couldn’t even mention. Anyone else was either busy, missing, or Y/n just didn’t feel like bothering them.

* _The Current Day_ *

Y/n huffed, recalling how the next three days of that week had consisted of her doing research and trying to self-train which, though sounded like it was going well, got her no where to where she wanted to be with her powers. It didn’t help that in the meantime the news was littered with the accomplishments of everyone’s ‘friendly neighborhood Spider-Man’. 

With today being Sunday, she expected things to be slow, so instead of cooping herself up inside of her room with more strenuous hours of reading she decided on going out for a walk. 

“Hey Y/n, where are you headed to?” Peter asked as he caught her coming out of her room shrugging on a light blue jacket over a simple graphic tee and a pair of leggings. She seemed to be holding something behind her back, but it wasn’t enough for Peter to question her about it. 

“Out for a walk, just to clear my head is all.” 

With all the talk of Peter rising to fame she had slowly started to withdraw herself from him, only having small conversations here and there, and if he were in his suit she would barely even look at him; and he was slowly beginning to catch on to this change. 

“Do you mind if I go with you? I’d love to catch up with you, I feel like we haven’t spoken in days.” He had tried his best to be casual, though the budding blush and the feeling of nervousness overcoming his senses. 

“Uh, I’m sorry Pete, do you mind if I just went solo on this one? I just need some time to myself if that’s okay.” It honestly broke her heart to reject the chance of them having time together, but if she was going to figure out how to find her true potential she needed to do it alone. 

Peter felt his heart constrain at her words but fought to keep the smile he had on his face, “Sure! It’s fine, maybe some other time.” 

He watched as Y/n returned a rather sad smile back at him, slowly beginning her way back to the elevators. 

“Hey, Y/n?” 

She turned looking back to Peter, her head tilting slightly which sent chills down his spine. “Keep yourself safe, okay?” She gave him a smile that caused his heart to swell and his stomach fill with a sense of warmth before turning to continue her way to the elevators.

* * *

 

Walking out into the streets of New York Y/n took a deep breath before walking in the direction of the nearest bank. She did some digging and after two days of hard work she finally figured out where she would have her big break. 

There was going to be a robbery at one of the banks notorious for their dangerous robberies, and she was going to stop it. 

All. By. Herself. 

She knew it was going to be risky doing it solo but this is exactly the break she needed to get a real feel for her powers and what she could do. Pushing down the growing sense of fear she trekked on, tightening her grip on her small black book bag she had hidden from Peter’s eyes and kept her head high as she soon blended with the hustle and bustle of the New York life. 

Soon the cream pillars of the bank came into view as the name shined in gold lettering from the sunlight; Saint James Bank. Her e/c eyes scanned the outside of the bank, looking for any tip offs about the robbers, but surprisingly there was nothing. 

“Wow, these guys are either running late or they chickened out.” She smirked to herself before heading towards the entrance of the bank. 

The inside was as polished as the outside, cool air conditioning fanning over her s/c skin as she was welcomed to three metal detectors and five security officers; three of which who were managing the metal detectors. 

“Ma’am please place your bag on the conveyor and place anything metal in the bin.” One guard spoke, holding out a basket for her to place her belongings. 

Y/n looked up at the guard and nodded with a small smile before taking note of the tattoo that laid along his neck, it seemed to be the wing of a bird but the rest was too covered to tell. 

After a minute of taking her phone out and placing it with her back she stepped through the detector, satisfied as the light above turned green in approval. She took her bag and phone before heading towards the small waiting area, deciding to be on steak out until the robbery happened. Every so often she would look towards the door to keep count of how many guards were in the building, in case something would slip past them while they handled other people who were coming into the bank.

Hours went by and there wasn’t even the slightest trace of any type of change, causing Y/n to sigh and put her head in her hands, ultimately falling into a short sense of despair. If this wasn’t her chance to test herself that what’s the point of being with the Avengers? 

Suddenly, just as she was gathering herself to leave several gun shots echoed throughout the bank, followed by screams and shouts. Whipping around in her chair, Y/n quickly spotted where the shots came from, the same guard who had granted her access into the bank now held a gun in his hand, dust surrounding him as the shots fired off were targeted into the ceiling. 

“Alright, everyone shut up! This can go smoothly for all of you, and if you cooperate we won’t have to kill anyone; well,  _not if we don’t want to_.”


	4. Release the Beast or Die Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to find a crime, or rather getting herself stuck in the middle of one, Y/n take this as a chance to finally prove herself, or at least she hopes.
> 
> Warnings: Blood, Fighting, Guns, Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to update more frequently with this story, mostly because it’s done and instead of keeping it on the burner I’d rather put something out! (plus this chapter was basically burning in my pocket I’m so ready, it’s gonna be a long one) Also; F/c = Favorite color

Y/n felt her heart pounding in her chest, the realization of finally getting her chance yet knowing that she is now in the middle of an armed robbery by herself seeming to fight each other within her heart. 

Opening the black backpack, she took out a silver metal bracelet that was about an inch and a half thick, clasping it around her wrist before watching as a blue light emanated from the center. 

“Alright, everyone on the floor. Now!” 

As if to solidify his aggression he fired two more shots into the ceiling, causing everyone to scramble to the ground onto their stomachs. Following suit to blend in with everyone else she slid out of her chair and onto the floor. Meanwhile the other ‘guards’ rushed to the doors and locked them, leaving the guy with the tattoo and another one of his buddies to deal with the people. They started to herd everyone out into the middle of the bank, making sure to keep them in eyesight in case they tried to run or contact the cops.

Making sure she was the last one near the lounge area she rolled up her sleeve, taking a wary glance at the glowing bracelet. 

“Alright Y/n, you can do this. This is just like your training, only… live action.” She whispered to herself, hovering her left hand over the bracelet. 

The blue light flashed to green before it began to spread across her hand and crawl over her arm; leaving in it’s wake the formation of a F/c, silver, and black spandex suit. It matched the same style as Peter’s, except for the sleeves being shorter, leaving her hands covered with black fingerless gloves, the neckline having a slight v cut showing  _tasteful_  cleavage, and boots that had a slight heel on them. She felt the fabric continue to cover her skin until she was fully suited in the spandex, a slim white mask surrounding her eyes, but not covering them completely. 

“Alright, let’s go.” She mustered up her courage and swiftly jumped up,

“Hey, guy with the tattoo!” 

_Nice, ‘guy with the tattoo’._

_Smooth._  

Her sudden outburst made the taller man turn to her, the look of pure anger on his face. “And who might you be, sweetheart?” Y/n rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the disgusting nickname, “The person who’s gonna stop you from stealing.” 

Apparently, this seemed to be a joke to him as he started laughing, along with the other men in his crew. “You? You’ve gotta be kidding me kid! Listen, just get back on the floor and I won’t have to shoot you.” His statement ended with a sickening smirk as he waved his gun around freely, causing the people on the floor to cower in fear of being shot accidentally. Y/n gritted her teeth, slowly becoming aggravated with the man. 

The man who stood next to the leader, who had slipped on a clown mask, took slow steps towards her, his hands clenching in fists. She knew this wasn’t going to go as smooth as she thought, opting to just get it over with. 

“Then I guess you’ll have to shoot me.” 

With that she sprinted towards the man wearing the clown mask, dodging a punch he had thrown at her and punched him in the rib cage. He grunted in pain before sending a right hook her way, barely missing as she jumped back. She countered with a hook of her own, connecting hard with his cheek before sending another punch square to his face. 

“Argh!” 

He stumbled back clearly in pain before huffing like a bull preparing to charge. Running at her, he tackled her to the ground before punching her in the face, making a connection square to her jaw. Before he could get another hit in Y/n raised her leg to kick him in the back, nailing him in his spine barely below his neck, then flipped them so she was on top. Throwing multiple punches, she managed to knock him out before he could do anything else. Standing, she grunted as she felt a metallic taste fill her mouth. She then turned to look at the leader, smirking as he stood in shock before snapping to his senses with a growl.

“Get her!” At his command, two of the other crooks ran at her, one brandishing a baton while the other was bare handed. 

 _Shit._  

Noticing that the man with the baton was advancing on her first she dodged his swing narrowly, punching him in the shoulder blade before jumping back as the other man came at her. 

“Two on one? This is  _hardly_  fair!” She grunted, trying to sound cocky as she landed a swift round house kick to the bare-handed crook, knocking him to the ground easily. 

Just as she was able to turn around to face the other man a hard object landed against her side. Yelling in pain she tumbled forward but recovered with a spin to see the baton-wielding man coming at her once again. She side stepped out of the path of the baton, throwing a punch but missing as he dodged. 

“Come on, grab the money we have to go.” 

She turned her head to the voice of the leader and the last member of his group, watching as they frantically stuffed money into black duffel bags. “Hey-!” Before she could yell out the man with the baton struck her again, this time landing the hit at the back of her head. She fell to the ground, groaning as black spots dotted her vision. As if knocking her down wasn’t enough he then kicked her in the side with a grunt, causing her to clutch her side in agony. Repeating the act again she was left groaning and whimpering, clutching her bruised side in pain. 

“Hey! That’s enough. I’d rather let her remember this if she ever tries to mess with us again.” The leader smirked, walking over and observing the damage done. She had a bruise under her right eye, a slightly busted lip with blood dripping from it, and surely some rib damage from the vicious kicking. 

Chuckling darkly, he shoved a bag into the last man’s hands before turning on his heel to walk away. The sound of his growing laughter caused something to spark within Y/n, causing her to sit up slowly with a wince, her eyes glaring daggers into the man’s back. “Stop!” She shouted, throwing her hand up she noticed as it was now surrounded in a red glow. 

Suddenly the man stopped in his tracks, the same glow wrapping around his body and constraining him. “H-Hey! What the hell?!” He looked around him, then to his fellow members, but they were focused on Y/n as she slowly stood, grunting while holding her ribs with her other arm. 

“Stupid bitch doesn’t know when to quit.” The same man who had kicked her started running towards her again, the baton high at his side. Before he could get any closer he was wrapped in the same red glow as before, her focus now on him. Her eyes were no longer e/c, but a fiery red as they glowed with anger. 

“I will  _not_  let you leave this bank until you’re in handcuffs.” She spoke, watching as the leader rose off of the ground and turned, floating towards her slowly; the look of fear prominent in his face. He stopped once he was a few feet away from her face, cowering in fear from being trapped in her clutch. 

Before she could make another move a gun shot had gone off, the sound echoing throughout the bank. 

Y/n let out a painful scream as she fell to her knees, clutching the arm that was glowing red, the color fading as she fell. Looking at her hand it was now crimson from her own blood that seeped from the wound on her shoulder. She let out a struggled sob as she clutched it tighter, wishing that the pain would go away. Suddenly, her throat was grabbed in a rough clutch causing her head to turn up to see that the leader was the one strangling her. 

Her breaths came out in struggled gasps as he squeezed tighter, “If we hadn’t already had the money in our grasp I would have half the mind to kill you right now you little bitch.” He spat, growling as his grip grew ever so tighter. 

Y/n felt her lungs fight to inflate as the edges of her vision grew darker, streams of tears flowing down the sides of her face like hot rivers. 

“Hey!” 

The man snapped out of his gaze on her and turned, only to be blasted with a blue beam. 

Y/n fell to the floor, gasping and coughing out blood as air filled her lungs painfully, sobs wracking her body as it seethed in pain. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her aching body, turning her onto her back. Peter’s face came into her blurred view, his face filled with pain, anger, and fear. 

“Y/n! Y/n,  _oh my god_ , you’re alright.” She could hear the pain in his voice as his red gloved hand tenderly touched her face, his jaw locking as he saw the growing bruise that was under her eye and her cut, bleeding lip. His worry filled eyes quickly turned to anger as his head turned to the man groaning in pain as Tony stood over him in his suit. 

“P-Peter… It hurts…” She whimpered in his arms, another broken sob escaping her lips. He quickly looked down at her then her shoulder, noticing her hand covered in blood before seeing some on the floor next to them. 

“ _Oh god._   _Mr._ Stark!” His voice was laced in fear as he slowly gathered her in his arms, lifting her gently, yet as fast as he could, before rushing over to Tony. “She’s shot. Her-Her arm, they shot her in her arm!” Tony’s mask retracted, a flash of shock crossing his features before looking at Peter. 

“Take her back to the tower.  **Now**.” 

After Tony spoke those words her vision quickly faded to black.


	5. Bandages and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in the medical bay Y/n has a lot of explaining to do to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four (this chapter) will be the final chapter for this series, but I do plan on doing an Epilogue! Cheers to my first finished series, and the second series posted! Thank you guys so much for the support on this series! I'm no where close to being done with writing, especially for baby boy Peter/Tom Holland ;) **Italics show a flashback scene**

Y/n groaned softly, her senses slowly coming to life as her ears were filled with a painful white noise. 

Closing her eyes tightly she sucked in a slow breath, slight twinges of pain sending shocks to her now awakened body. Opening her eyes, she quickly recognized the room she was in, it was one of the many medical rooms in Avenger’s tower. 

A deep frown graced her slightly puffed bottom lip, remembering what had transpired before she passed out, tears stinging the back of her eyes as she closed them with a sigh. She quickly opened them, however, when she felt the side of her bed shift slightly. Looking down she spotted Peter’s beautiful brown hair framing his sleeping face as it rested on her bed. 

She scanned his features slowly, his face void of all color and his eyes slightly puffed, his hair was tousled and frizzed, possibly from him running his hands through it. 

She smiled sadly, he always did that whenever he was stressed or worried, something she had grown to love about him. Stretching her hand down, she lightly traced her fingers along the side of his face, her fingertips dancing along his jaw and landing on his chin. 

He stirred slightly, letting out a sigh before opening his eyes tiredly; Y/n noticing that the natural brown was also surrounded by red, which caused her heart to break. Peter sat up quickly, smiling and taking her hand in his, tracing his thumb over her bruised knuckles. 

“You’re awake…” His voice was soft, but she knew he had been crying, possibly for the duration of how long she had been out. 

“Yeah… I am.” 

They stayed in silence for a moment, the sounds of soft breathing filling the atmosphere. 

“Why…?” Peter spoke, his voice filled with confusion and slight anger. 

Y/n didn’t speak, knowing exactly what he was talking about. 

“Why?” He repeated, holding her hand tighter as his own shook slightly. “Why did you go there by yourself? You could have gotten yourself  _killed_!” He spoke, his tone growing louder with each word. 

She chewed her cheek as she felt her bottom lip tremble at his words. 

“What were you trying to do back there? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, Y/n! I could have been there with you… You wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I was there…” 

Once she heard his voice crack her eyes instantly went to his face, hers wide as her tears fell. His head was bent down as his body shook, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks and towards the floor. 

“When I… When I saw him with his hand around your neck I… I got so mad I wanted to  _kill him_ , but Tony… And-And when I saw you on the floor I felt my heart break. You looked so…  _broken._  I couldn’t stand seeing you in that much pain…” He stopped to take in a breath, shaking his head as if to get rid of the images in his mind. 

Y/n squeezed his hand tighter before letting out a broken cry, her chest heaving as tears continued to stream down her face. She wanted to stop, she wanted to woman up and deal with what she put herself through but she just felt so defeated. 

Peter slid into the bed next to her, pulling her to his chest as he bit his lip to control his own crying. He tenderly rubbed his hand up and down on her back in a soothing motion, rocking gently as he shushed her softly. 

“I-I’m so sorry Peter, I’m so so so sorry I didn’t mean to worry any of you guys I-I just-” She whimpered and sniffled, trying to catch up with her racing thoughts and faltering mouth. 

“Shhh it’s okay, just take a breath, for me, please.” He whispered, hugging her closer to him as he continued rocking. They sat in that position for a few more minutes, the tension in the room dying down with each smooth breath they took. 

“I’m sorry Peter…” She murmured softly, resting against his chest as his hand was now stroking her hair softly. “I just felt like…” A soft sigh blew past her lips, “I felt like I was the weakest person here because all of you guys have your separate powers and strengths and I still had yet to figure out my own powers…” 

“Why would you feel like that? You’re just as important as every one of us.” 

“Peter, I was jealous of  _you_  because you had time to experiment with your powers and gadgets, heck, you even got to go on missions with Tony and everything. I just felt like if I can’t figure out my own powers then what’s the point of me being here with all of you?” She felt a tear roll down her face before being wiped away by Peter’s soft thumb. 

His hand caressed her cheek softly before turning her face up to his. Her e/c eyes looked to his in slight confusion, but he smiled softly, gazing at her with a gentle stare. He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, pressing softly to be mindful of her bruised lip. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds as he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. 

“Listen to me, you are just as important as any of us, as I am. Just because I had more time to figure out what I can do doesn’t mean I’m better than you in any type of way. Remember what Natasha said when she first made the both of us spar against each other?” 

The memory flashed in her head as if it happened yesterday, bringing a small smile to her lips.

|Flashback|

_“Wow.”_

_Natasha laughed as she looked at the view in pure pride._

_Peter laid flat on his back with his left arm trapped above his head as Y/n kneeled above him._

_Her left leg was situated on top of his neck, but her right kept her from applying any pressure to it; while her right hand was clutched in a fist, directed towards his face as if she were going to punch him._

_“So, that’s 6 for Y/n and a strong 2 for Peter!” She called out happily as Y/n laughed, shifting herself to sit on Peter’s stomach._

_“It should really be 7 – 1 but I decided against breaking out of his weak pin against me.” She spoke sassily, sticking her tongue out at the brunet boy underneath her._

_“Hey, I didn’t want to hurt you!” He whined before sticking out his tongue in retaliation._

_“Sure, Peter, or you just like having me pin you down.” She winked as she crossed her hands over her chest, sitting up taller._

_Peter’s eyes widened as a fierce blush covered his face, “W-What?! No-No it’s definitely not like that!”_

_She started laughing as he tried to explain himself, poorly might she add._

_“Alright, Alright, let’s save the banter for next time. For now, I can say that Y/n is the better fighter between the two of you.”_

_With that, Natasha made her way out of the training room, still hearing the two teens go at it._

|End of Flashback|

“No matter how good I thought I was you always had a way of showing me I still had room to improve on; powers or not, you are just as important than anyone else here, you have strength that surpasses each and every one of us, especially me.” 

Y/n felt her face heat up at his words of comfort, resting her head on his shoulder to hide what she could of her blush. 

“T-Thank you Peter… That means a lot.” 

Peter blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, “It’s only the truth, and if I have to tell you about it multiple times I will, without hesitation.” 

Y/n nodded slowly, closing her eyes to relish the heartwarming moment between the two; which was instantly short lived as her eyes shot open. 

“Oh god… If you and Tony found me then… What about the others?” 

Peter laughed, clearly hearing the anxiety behind her words, only fueling it more, “Oh yeah, everyone else knows; especially Natasha.” 

Y/n groaned and closed her eyes again silently wishing she didn’t think about how everyone was going to react, especially since she was awake now. 

Peter laughed and kissed the top of her head, “It’ll be fine, just rest for now okay?” 

She nodded as a small laugh left her lips, pulling Peter to lay against the medical bed with her before both falling into a much-needed rest.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time of healing and apologizing, Y/n learns from her mistakes and faces a little bit of tough love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! No, I’m not dead, but I have been gone for a while! So I went to Florida to visit my boyfriend, then I came back for a few days then went on a cruise with my family for a week! So my summer has been amazing and eventful and very much lacking on the writing side, but that’s okay. Sometimes you just gotta take a break for yourself and that’s exactly what I did. Now I’m back with the final chapter of Amazing Like You, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I apologize for the shortness in length, I promise to make up for it!

A week after the event at the bank Y/n was not able to catch a break from Natasha’s ruthless motherly, mentor ways. Tough love? Yeah, the toughest form of love Y/n had ever endured.

“Alright I want you to do that again! That was a great run through, let’s see if you can do it over!” Natasha yelled from the watch deck, a stern expression on her face as she watched the younger girl rest her hands on her knees.

“Nat,” Y/n huffed, the sickening feeling of her sweat drenched clothes sticking to her body only emphasizing her exhaustion, “I, can I get a break? You… You’ve been making me run this routine for hours!”

“Oh yeah? Well you had me pacing the halls of the medical bay for hours so maybe this will teach you to not try to stop bank robberies by yourself!”

“I didn’t mean to!”

Suddenly the sliding doors opened on the lower level, revealing a slightly winded Peter as he jogged through, shooting a worried glance at Y/n before looking up at Natasha, “HI, uh, sorry to interrupt but Mr. Stark needs to see Y/n right now, super high-tech situation, suit modifications, measurements, numbers, you know.”

Natasha sighed, pinching the space between her eyebrows before waving her hand, “Alright, that’ll be enough for today, but, Y/n, if you do that to me again I’ll make you run laps around this entire building until I say stop.”

Y/n nodded hastily, relief washing over her sore body as she waddled over to Peter, “I won’t, I promise!”

She slung her arm around Peter’s neck, wobbling slightly as her legs dared to give out. Peter tentatively wrapped an arm around her waist, leveling her balance before walking out of the training room with a small smile.

“So, what does Stark need me for, exactly?” Y/n mused, focusing her glance on the floor to motivate her to continue moving despite the screaming of her sore muscles.

“Nothing, I just wanted to get you out of Ms. Romanov’s brutal training, even if it’s out of love” A silly smirk made its way to Peters pink lips, Y/n’s head whipping up to look at him in amazement.

“Woah, woah, woah, wait. You’re telling me that Mr. Peter Parker  _lied_  to get me out of training? You’ve got it bad, spidey-boy!” She teased in a sing-song voice, though her face felt hotter than the sun.

“I mean, what can I say? I did the exact same thing when I wanted to become an Avenger and it ended with me getting my suit taken!” He chuckled lightly at the memory, knowing that he still had the Hello Kitty pajama pants in the back of his closet, “But that’s besides the point, I only saved you for today, she’s been working you hard ever since you got better.”

“I know, but she means well! You should have seen her after you left my room to tell everyone I was awake, she hugged me for what seemed like half an hour telling me how worried she was and how she was going to personally assassinate those guys if I didn’t make a full recovery.” Y/n gushed, her heart warming at the motherly affection Natasha showed her. “Anyways, all I want to do now is shower and fall on my bed.”

“You can fall on me,” Peter spoke without thought, continuing their pace down the hall. If it weren’t for him holding her up, Y/n would have fallen right then and there.

“P-Peter what?!”

His face lit up a bright pink almost immediately as his mind caught up with his mouth, “O-Oh no! No, no I-I didn’t mean it like that! I-I meant to s-say, uh, that you could come to my room, if you want, and we could relax and m-maybe watch a movie?” He silently cursed his stuttering as he avoided looking at the slightly shorter girl next to him, which was harder said than done since she was constantly in his peripherals.

Giggling lightly, Y/n pressed her hand to his cheek, guiding his head to face her as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. All senses of nervousness and embarrassment seemed to wash away as Peter stared back, his eyebrows raising in a mix of concern and confusion.

“I’d love to, just let me shower and change, and I’ll meet you there.”

The confidence in her voice calmed his erratically beating heart, before feeling her press a gentle kiss to his flushed cheek. Before he had the chance to react she pulled away from him to continue her path to her room with a little bounce in her step.

Peter smiled, his stomach erupting into a million butterflies as he watched her round the corner, “I’d love to be amazing like you.” He murmured, feeling his smile grow before making his way to his room to prepare for possibly the best movie day he’s ever had.


End file.
